Zabuza x The Reader : To get inside Zabuza
by ForbidenNinja
Summary: You wake up to only find a handsome guy in front of you , things tend to get frisky between the both of you


*I don't own Zabuza, but I own the story and plot. Please enjoy and read the fanfiction Zabuza x the reader

When you see _-chan that's where you put your name if you didn't know*

"Nnnh… all I hear is someone calling me…I...I don't want to get up...all I hear is this deep voice…saying":

_-chan … _-chan….

_-CHAN!

"Alright, alright I'm up!"

I slowly sit up in my bed rubbing my head as I open my eyes all I see is this handsome strong built man in front of me. He had short spiky brown hair, he tend to wear the headband showing he's from the village hidden in the mist. He isn't wearing a shirt, I kind of like it … showing off how cute he is. Well, sexy more explains it.

He looks at me with this serious face, oh god, his eyes I'm so lost in them!

"Look you come with me, your needed lets to this the easy way and fast I don't want to force you and make a whole lot of crap to handle alright?" he said

I wanted to be the wise ass that I am, kind of sexual to what if I wanted this "forceful "way?

I kept biting my lip thinking if I should say it without thinking I ran my hand up and down his rock hard abs unable to control myself

He didn't look shocked at all I think he kind of liked it but he didn't want to show it "what are you hiding from me? I think you should take those foolish bandages off your face so I can do something to you"

I giggled nervously, dam it why can't I control myself? I just met the guy and I all want to do is horse around him, even if that means it will hurt oh god the things he will do to me~

"Um, I don't know what you're planning little girl but I'm Zabuza, Zabuza Momochi there's not much time but like I said I'm here to take you and you better listen and listen good you got that?"

Like me I didn't really listen to a word he said, but my gosh he does have a nice voice that might be weird to say but I can only image his moans , oh god just makes me hot thinking about it if I really wanted a shot I better get on it if I want a piece of him!

"Now Zabuza my name is _chan" he starts to interrupt me

"I know who you are and what you are how you think I woke you up? This is no dream little girl now stop wasting my time!"

Smirking at him I pulled on one of his bandages and tugged a bit just enough so he fall on top of me and wow much better view then I imaged!

"What are you doing?!"

He seemed to be shocked now but down in his "area" I can tell he likes what he sees

I bite his ear playfully and in a sexy tone I said," Can you do the forceful way? Because there's no way I'm getting up sexy I'm enjoying the view and you seem to be having fun as well, lying on top of me"

I could see right through him blushing I knew he wanted what I was offering to him

So I make my first move and started to rub his "area" nice and firmly I could see him biting his lip through those bandages of his

"Punish me, I been a naughty little girl Zabuza, tie me up and make me plead for your forgiveness" smirking at him as I said that

Let's be real here every guy has a turn on for dirty talking so at one point he hast to give in right?

"Dam you what the fuck is wrong with you girl? I don't intend to have sex with you I'm here to-…hey!What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Like the little slut I'm being I took of those bandages with my teeth in a slow seductive sexy manner

I wrap my arms and legs around him, smirking then I moaned softly making him harder then he already is

I could tell I was completely wet from all this dirty talking and rubbing his abs and you know that amazing "sword" of his

"I…I will stay only for a little bit… they can wait for a little bit it won't kill them…"

He looks into my eyes deeply, and I could tell I finally got what I been fighting for finally he's going to come after me

"Now punish me! please I'm begging you I been such a naughty girl please!"

He gets up and grabs handcuffs that were on a near by table he rolled me over and handcuffed me as if I was going to jail

" Fucking dirty little girl you shall be punished for your wording and causing madness"

I giggled "Yes please punish me and don't hold back baby I'm such a horny little slut!"

He grips at my waist roughly and bites my ear gently, making blood roll down. I was in so much pleasure I didn't indent to feel the pain

"Now listen and listen good ,since you didn't seem to listen to me before I bet you are now. Since your being such a fucking slut like you are your going to be my slave for now on you got that? if you disobey me you will be punished and not lightly either"

This was making me even hotter hearing him say that I know there threats but, my gosh its making me so hot

Starting to get irritated I bite at him , and growl at him " just fuck me! I been teasing you for awhile now I'm tied up, rip off my clothes already I know you want to get at me!"

He smirks and run his finger up and down my chest " oh is someone getting mad? Just because I'm not fucking you? Such a slut you are!" he laughs and slowly takes off my shirt

Licks up from my stomach all the way to my neck, goes back to my neck and find my sweet spot right above my collar bone and makes circular motions with his tongue

Oh god how it felt so good! Man , hes a lot better when working at it then when hes talking

Out of the blue he bites my neck and starts to suck softly but sucks harder slowly each time , making me moan here and there as my face begins to get red and starts to breath more heavily

"You like that huh? Maybe I should give you a little more to you can keep quiet"

He sits on top of me and unstraps my bra showing my breast to him I don't know if I should be embarrassed or turned on even more I just can't hold on much longer its getting to me to soon

Watching him lowering down to my right breast he gently rubs my nipple in a circular motion then changes the other direction

This felt really good but yet it teased me badly I just wanted him inside me by now but I don't plan to complain for a while to see what he does

I feel this sharp pain in my breast as I look down I see him tugging little bit on my nipple it felt good but it hurt a lot knowing he has sharp teeth then he shoves down my breast and sucks it hard and roughly

I hold his head close to me moaning his name in complete pleasure

He pulls away smirking "still haven't had enough slave?"

Looking at him I shake my head "please no... master I...I need you , I need you inside me please..."

He laughs smirking at me " I like that you calling me master hm, fine since you made me laugh and ask kindly I will this time"

"Oh god thank you master, I love you dearly!" I pleaded

"Yea yea , what ever just stay quiet alright?"

I nodded watching what hes going to do next, waiting ... waiting for him to fuck the life out of me

Next thing I know I'm stripped down and he comes close to my face

" In order to get what you want you have to undo my pants with your teeth and no complaining or I will leave you here hopeless naked and who ever finds you can do what they please got that?"

I do what he says no questioning not even a sigh I make my way unbuttoning his pants with my teeth

Finally once that was done he dropped his boxers , my god what a big "sword" he had

had to be over or around eight inches my jaw dropped as I saw that master sword and how "strong and powerful" it was

Without a warning he forces it in me my god it was so huge!

"Now take it in you slut this has been what you been wanting!"

He thrust roughly inside me hitting all my sweets spots roughly making me scream begging for more

Shutting me up he puts his hand over my mouth and continues to thrust roughly, each thrust getting harder and harder

I shut my eyes and arch my back moaning loudly into his palm cumming to his rapidly paste

All I feel is this hot stuff inside me

He takes it out of me and cums one last time but on my face and smirks

"thanks for the fun I will come after you later"

He leaves me still handcuffed and wet ,hot sticky cum all over me

Making me wait for the next time I see his face


End file.
